


It's a date then

by NickyLOL



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Pirate and prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyLOL/pseuds/NickyLOL
Summary: This is my gift for Anusha! Really hope you enjoy my little gift for Aveyond Winter Excange! Enjoy your winter and thanks so much for reading my little tale of Uthar's departure from Ava's ship





	It's a date then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueWaters52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaters52/gifts).



Ava and Uthar's worn out boots paved the way towards Thais.

Ava's eyes were glimmering with the reflection of the Big Dipper, which was shining exquisitly bright that night with moon's assistance, lighting the way towards the Mainland hills with allium and daisies giving their whole trip an irresistably relaxing aroma.

„Hey, you know, it won't be the same without your royal prancing around the deck“ – Ava turned towards Uthar and slightly curved her mouth into a light smile.

„C'mon Rip, you knew what I was signing up for, 6 months on deck. Don't worry, fate is too kind to let such a dynamic duo like Dragon Dung and Rip grow apart. Pals?“ – Uthar inquired Ava.

„Pals, you big slugger.“ – Ava cheekily replied.

They hadn't yet reached Green Weed Plain when Ava suddenly stopped. She couldn't handle the fact that her friend and shipmate was going to leave to preform royal duties, and be silent about it the whole time.

„Hey Uthar, I gotta ask you: if your parents wanted you to be stronger and learn how to be assertive, why didn't they just send you to School of War and Magic? Why bother sending their oldest son to serve in on a rotten ship with a former criminals which have reformed into spies working for Thais? I don't understand why putting you in more danger than neccesary?“

„I'll be honest, I'm not quite sure. I guess, Pendragons in general have always been the bearers of the prophecy. The heroes that represent not just Thais but Mainland as well. My parents fell in love on a quest, though they don't mention it a lot. It seems it's only me who needs to prove himself.  Well, me and my little brother.“ – Uthar replied in a sorrow tone.

„So, what is my duty now? To give your parents a report you are fit to inherit on the throne?“ – Ava inquired.

„Heh, I think that'll be enough for my parents.“ – Uthar replied.

„Listen, Dragon Dung, I think your parents are going to realize the difference between a life that was lived and a life to be lived and fulfiled. They're not getting younger, you see. You're the one that will pick up where they left of. Fear not for the throne, you deserve it rightfully, so don't feel anxious over it, okay?“ – Ava requsted.

„Er, thanks, Rip. Been quite an honor hoisting the sails for you!" – Uthar's face lit up after Ava eased his mind.

The path continued down the hills. Sparrows had already started rising and flying past Uthar and Ava. It felt good not hearing seagulls screeching for a change, seeing how their journey was accompanied by pleasant chant of the birds.

The plains lead to the entrance to Thais, yet Uthar and Ava continued to stroll in silence, hoping they won't awake any tender emotions, and make a goodbye harder than it really should be.

The flags with Pendragon family symbol started rising, and Ava glanced in Uthar's direction.

„So, what happens now, matey? Do we say goodbye?“ – Ava asked, with her eyelid slightly raised, as if holding a tear back.

„Don't be silly ol' chum. You can't leave yet. What about the banquet the folks are throwing for me?“ – Uthar grinned towards Ava.

„Me? Going to a fancy schmancy place like Thais? I don't think the local folks are gonna like my eyepatch“ – Ava proclaimed, slightly worried.

„Their problem, you are my company. Plus, they're not that shallow.“ – Uthar replied.

„I dunno, I heard the whole place is haunted, don't feel like waltzing through the gate into a haunted place…“ – Ava's tried saying this while clenching her jaw, but Uthar always knew that Ava was superstitious, so he tried mellowing her up a bit.

„Haunted!? Thais is the friendliest place there is. No ghosts, goblins or gouls are ever trekking beyond the gate. What nonsense did you hear, you ol' sea wolf?“

„I heard there was this statue of a boy in the sewers, apperently the statue smiles if you look at it for long enough!“

Uthar's face stretched into a „what are you talking about, are you insane“ face. A hard sight to describe, but there were weird looks Uthar gave to Ava.

„Don't be looking at me like I'm a looney or something. I ain't dying by some demon boy anytime soon, buckaroo!!!“ – Ava snapped.

„Let's cut out the nosnense Ava. You're not worried about any demon boys, you're just afraid to come to Thais. So it's not as wild as Seri, so what!? Little bit of order and a few clean streets doesn't mean people are too stuck up to hate you because of your torn coat or your eyepatch. I think it's charming, and I'm the prince, so I think I matter more than some what'stheirface, now don't I?“ – Uthar said, with a comforting tone in his speech and a relaxed demeanor.

„You mean it?“ – Ava asked.

„You're a person of that King puts great trust in, and the oldest prince's best friend, I think you're safe from any judgement.“ – Uthar answered.

„Well, I'll be darned Uthar, you may be a silver-tongued devil, but that don't mean it's excusable of me to march into a royal banquet waring filthy pirate attire, now isn't it!?“

„No, I'll fix you up with a proper gown. Princess Ella of Candar is a good friend of mine, I will ask her to commission her finest seamstress and have a dress prepared for you tommorow. Meanwhile, you will come along and you will stay at the castle. You'll have a bath, so at least your armpits won't stink like stale ale.“

„I resent that Uthar, you know salt water isn't very suitable for bathing.“ – Ava snapped.

„I know you silly ol' goose. You'll report my folks about how kickass I was on board and let them know you'll be accompany me on the banquet. An extra plate won't mean that much anyways.“

„Oh, should I at least put on my glass eye?“ – Ava asked.

„Your black eyepatch will match just fine, in fact you'll be the loveliest lady there. Cross my heart and hope to die.“

And so, Uthar and Ava, now at a crossroad in life, strolled through the gates of city, with night coming to an end. Their little deal would result in their bellies being filled and minds bearing pleasant memories. They both knew that their paths in life will meet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
